


Be My Valentine?

by OmegaSirValeTecH



Series: My Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Presents, and that's about it, dis is 2 cute 4 me, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSirValeTecH/pseuds/OmegaSirValeTecH
Summary: It's Valentines Day boyoooooo. And there's oatmeal too





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680588) by [Delta140](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140). 



> I wrote this since i'm alone for Valentines Day :')
> 
> And i wanted something cute

"Hey, love." Angel kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and wiped the few lose strains of hair from her face. It was way to early for Gaige. She groaned and rolled to her other side, that faced away from Angel.

"Mm, five more minutes." She mumbled and fell back asleep. A chuckle escaped Angels throat.

"Come on, babe. It's Valentines day!" She tried to sound excited to get her mecromancer girlfriend out of bed. Gaige paid her no mind as she pulled the blankets over her head. 

"10 more minutes." She mumbled again.

"Why did you add more time to it??" Angel laughed. "Okay, i'm going to make breakfast. Please be downstairs in 10 minutes then." 

"Mm." She replied. Angel sighed and kissed her girlfriend again before getting up and heading downstairs to start making breakfast for them. She grabbed some oatmeal from the cupboards and put it in the pot, adding the water and milk when needed. After it was done, she poured an equal amount into each of their bowls. Angel thought it would be cute to add a heart made of berries on Gaige's. She opened the fridge and grabbed the box of berries that Gaige can't live without. Though it took a minute, she made a heart of berries in Gaige's oatmeal and she filled the heart with slices of bananas and sprinkled some chopped almonds around it. As a final touch, she broke a cinnamon stick in half and put it in their bowls.

"Perfect." She smiled and grabbed the bowls of oatmeal to set them on the table. She turned around and saw Gaige sitting at the table, being on her best behavior. Angel was confused on how she got downstairs without hearing her. But a little bit to the left, she saw flowers, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a very small box that was wrapped up with a little pink bow on it. Gaige smiled and held out her hands for her breakfast. Angel snapped out of her little theory on how Gaige got downstairs without hearing her and handed her, her oatmeal.

"Thank you." She mouthed without actually saying anything. She looked at her food, as Angel sat down beside her and smiled at the heart made of berries. She leaned over to Angel, who was staring at the items in front of her and kissed her.

Gaige (very happily) started eating, while Angel just stared at the items Gaige had got for her. The mecromancer looked to her girlfriend.

"You can open them." She smiled, as she moved them closer to Angel.

"Hope you like them." She added. Angel grabbed the flowers and analyzed them.

"Are they real?" She asked her. Gaige shook her head in reply with her spoon in her mouth and Angel laugh a little at that. She grabbed the chocolates and opened them up.

"Are these real?" She smiled and Gaige nodded, smiling with her. The last thing was a box, no more bigger then the palm of her hand. She pick it up and untied the bow. She slowly opened it and her eyes widened as she saw the necklace in it. It said "Gaige" and it was carved into a piece of a broken heart. Gaige was smiling at her reaction and reached into her own pocket, pulling out another box. Angel look at the box, Gaige had in her hand. She opened her box as well, grabbed her necklace.

"Put it on." Gaige pointed at it as she put hers on and slid her chair next to Angels. The siren complied and put it on. Gaige leaned in next to her and lifted her half of the necklace up and Angel followed her, bringing hers up to fill the other half that was left. The pieces connected together and formed a heart, with both of their names on the others half. Angel smiled, teary eyed, but smiling. Gaige smiled too and brought Angel's face to her's.

"Be My Valentine?" Gaige kissed.

"Of course." Angel kissed back. "Sorry i didn't get you anything."

"Your my Valentine. You got me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my doods. I didn't check for mistakes. And Happy Valentines Day. <3 (this was suppose to be 1000 words but i obviously failed) k bye


End file.
